


A History Making Performance

by Amisbro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Self-Insert, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: What happens when Camus, the Count of Permafrost, and his assistant in Joshua are asked by some new friends to perform in front of a packed house in a figure skating exhibition?  Some very interesting emotions get stirred up and it only becomes more interesting when one of Joshua's closest friends in HEAVENS in Kiryuuin Van makes an appearance!Get ready for one magical night!





	

Its been a while since Joshua put on ice skates. The last time he was on a personal holiday when he went away to Permafrost and was on a mission to just “unwind”. He succeeded then and even more he learned that he actually enjoyed skating for the first time ever! There was something about it that he personally loved and part of it he could tell came from observation but another part of it came from when he watched his friends of the QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS doing their routines in front of him at their studios and it just made him WANT to skate again!

Well…there was more to this than just that because he did make some new friends that persuaded him to come onto the ice for one grand performance and this was one that he couldn’t pass up…especially when he thought about who actually convinced him!

This is this story of a very personal ,passionate and emotional night and the journey that it took to get there!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

It was a rather simple day at the HEAVENS Loft. The gang was getting ready for some appearances that they were going to be making throughout the next few months and that meant that there was going to be a lot of rigorous and intense practice and training because of all the media that was going to have to be done in that time.

For Joshua it was even more crazy!

You see…Joshua had been called back to help out Camus and the QUARTET NIGHT and per his conditions with Raging he was allowed to help out if he was called by the Count of Permafrost and that was something that Joshua actually kind of missed to be honest. Most people would be glad to have their freedom from that man but Joshua had a very close connection to him not JUST as an employer but also as a close friend and confidant within the QN…granted you could say that about HEAVENS as well but they understood and when he got the call it the look on his face was one of…”glee” I guess would be a good term for it!

This isn’t to say that initially Joshua didn’t have his hesitations about going back. When the call came in Joshua had a conversation with Raging whom, despite some issues about the treatment of HEAVENS, the two have gotten along quite well and he was relieved that they got past the issue. Don’t misunderstand…he knew what he did was messed up and he didn’t necessarily forgive him for it but he made him promise that he would TRY to let up on his kids as well as the rest of HEAVENS because if he didn’t he knew places they could go and the President didn’t want to lose them. It was simple…shape up or they would all ship out!

As far as the situation with going back to work for Camus after getting his permission he went to go see HEAVENS and called a meeting in what they call the “Family Area” and explained the situation to them. One would think it would have been Eiichi to speak up but no…the usually “Goofy” Van was the “Man of the Hour” here!

“Joshua” Van began while dropping the “-Chan” honorific that he usually would attach to someone’s name “I think I can speak for everyone here when we say that you are your own man. We KNOW who you are and where your loyalties lie. Its no secret that we recently just came to be a full unit and I think you are worried about us growing and that’s good…we need people like you to worry for us much like our ‘Angels’ do…heck we got more fan mail in our loss at Triple S and that surprised us and I know it did you too right?” Van asked and Joshua nodded before he continued

“We want you to be happy and I believe Eiichi told you that before. Do whatever makes you happy and we will always be here when you can return. Your happiness is paramount for us and if you aren’t happy then I think its safe to say that WE aren’t happy! Go do what you need to with Camus and the QUARTET NIGHT and if you need any of us for any reason we are always here…don’t forget that alright?” Van asked Joshua but it was less a question and more of a statement. Joshua was very important to the family of seven and he wouldn’t want to see them unhappy so he did as Van ordered and went back to his room and packed for up…Camus was waiting and it was going to be an interesting time for sure!

_Meanwhile the QUARTET NIGHT’s apartment_

“Curtis-San is really coming back? My-chan you didn’t fo—“ Reiji was quickly cut off by a book being thrown at his face at the speed of what was estimated at 70 MPH which one would think wouldn’t hurt but given the temperament of the man that threw the book…eh that can be debated

“SILENCE FOOL!” Camus bellowed and EVERYONE kept silent until they knew it was their turn to speak “I am not taking him from HEAVENS. After what happened with Raging in the past I might want him to come back here on a more regular basis but that is not the intention here. I simply asked if we could borrow him for about 2 weeks and then he could return home to them if he chose to. He’s not my slave…slaves don’t have choices but I always give people like Joshua the option to remain or leave if they want to. Before he left Shining’s Agency we worked very well together and I wanted to see if it could happen one more time…understand now?” Camus asked and Reiji, Ranmaru and Ai all nodded. Its no secret that Joshua was a very integral part of Camus’ day to day and the only other “adequate substitute” that he had was Haruka but she was going to be busy with STARISH for a good while so he needed Joshua’s services until things calmed down and when he heard back that Joshua was in fact coming…he knew his life was about to actually be somewhat FUN again!

[ **PAUSE FLASHBACK** ]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What’s that? You want me to explain the “Fun” part? Alright!

Camus is a very strict individual and its known far and wide about his manners when it comes to his servants at times. Joshua was one of the first that when Camus would come at him in a manner he didn’t like that blew back at him and it would be HARDER than when he came at him because…his backbone and spirit was not going to be denied!

How this relates to things being “FUN” with Camus is when Joshua left for Permafrost on some “Personal Time” that they both realized they took things seriously BUT in a way they took them “too seriously” and in the time that Joshua was around the people of that country he loved how they worked and played with each other and when he got to go to their rink for the first time while on his holiday he realized that…if Joshua and Camus took things too far that after a while not only could it potentially damage the QUARTET NIGHT beyond repair (worse than when Reiji walked on them) but it would damage their professional relationship and their personal in every way possible!

When Joshua got onto the ice for the first time yeah he fell on his butt but he didn’t let that stop him from trying and from enjoying himself as a person that was trying to teach himself, at the very least, the basics of skating so if he and Camus or even the rest of QUARTET NIGHT were to go skating it wouldn’t be a COMPLETE EMBARASSMENT! Camus is tops when it comes to skating and Joshua knew that! The stories he has heard from the QN as well as citizens of his land are the stuff that legends were made of but these were far from just “Legends” and more facts than anything!

While Joshua was learning the basics he kept thinking to himself about how figure skating was very much kind of like dancing and singing. You need a good rhythm to be able to pull off a lot of the moves in a routine and you need the right vocals for the tempo of the music. This was something that started to really resonate with him while he was away and when he came back from his vacation and saw Camus again he explained what he kind of taught himself and Camus wasn’t so much “shocked” as he was impressed because it showed how much Joshua picked up while he was gone and the two actually put it to practice on more than a few occasions when he was going to get ready for a big concert. While yes it was for “work” Camus had told Joshua something that he told no other person on the planet and it was simply this

“You never realize how much fun something like singing can be until you do it like this and you do share it with someone that is your friend”

And now…back to your regularly scheduled story

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **RESUME FLASHBACK** ]

_2 Days Later_

“It’s like you never missed a step”

This was a comment that Ai made while watching Joshua through the day when it came to tending to Camus both at the Apartment and when he was watching their appearances. One would have THOUGHT that in the time that he wasn’t around him that Joshua would have slacked off but nope…he kept on top of things and when they were doing one of their Live interviews the Count made sure to reintroduce Joshua which really caught him off guard. The thing was that this is how he was with Joshua. His contributions were always acknowledged and this wasn’t just as a “publicity stunt” like some would think…matter of fact anyone that even uttered that got the “Count” to come out on Live TV because one thing you DID NOT DO was disrespect Joshua in front of him…if you did you got THAT and it wasn’t pretty!

As this particular day went on Joshua worked on dinner with Ranmaru and got to apply some of the things he learned living with HEAVENS to make the meal even better than it was going to be! Ran was pleasantly surprised but then again he knew he shouldn’t be…Joshua was a wickedly quick learner and this was something that Camus saw when it came to the skating rink and how he applied what he learned with the ice skating to music and it made his performances so much better! Same happened here when they were making dinner and they noticed how happy Joshua was to be helping out! To Camus it was something he felt he wanted to see more of but he also knew that when time was up that Joshua was going to leave them again and that legitimately made him sad but he would never show it…not publicly anyways!

When dinner was ready Joshua and Ran served it to everyone and when Joshua sat next to his boss Reiji made a comment that was…”interesting” especially when he saw the reaction he was going to get from Camus

“Well isn’t this a grand time! The QUARTET NIGHT is (temporarily) back at ‘full power’ and we got our ‘Power Couple’ back together…what could be better!” Reiji exclaimed and the look on Camus’ face was a mix of shock, horror, confusion and other things.

The reason?

Camus has NEVER considered Joshua in the light that Reiji tends to paint them in when they are together like this…heck most in public NEVER thought that Joshua and Camus were dating and even if they were and they chose to keep it private that was their business and they supported that. Anyone that didn’t knew the consequences and the thing of it was that it was less for Camus cos he could have cared less but he was deathly protective of Joshua and wouldn’t let anyone spread a rumor that wasn’t true…not on his watch anyways!

As such Camus nearly got up from his seat and reached across to snatch Reiji up by his shirt collar but Joshua stopped him and told Reiji simply “Its not like that and you know that” and the cool manner in which Joshua told him that was enough for him but at the same time when he looked across at Camus he knew that he messed up and would make sure to apologize because he didn’t want Joshua to regret his time there and it was going the right way for that but he would fix it after dinner with them in private.

After dinner Reiji did make his apology and told Ran and Ai afterwards that he was sorry for what he did. He knew that the relationship for those two was a strict business relationship HOWEVER he did say if it ever DID become something of that nature that he would support it…Camus was hesitant to accept that but Joshua just simply thanked Reiji but he didn’t see himself dating Camus…not yet anyways! To say that the moment of his “declaration” caught Camus off guard was an understatement but in a weird way he didn’t reject the idea…he just wasn’t sure how he would handle it IF he were to date a man and one that he was close to on a Professional level like this!

(Yeah…they had some things to think about)

The rest of the night went without incident and Joshua was checking the social media that was set up for himself and then also Camus’. Turns out that the recent appearance got picked up by International press and interestingly a popular skating magazine was starting to follow Joshua’s twitter.

Why?

It turns out that while Joshua was out in Permafrost he ran into a writer for the magazine but they never interacted. At the time Joshua was just there to have his personal time and then go back to Japan when he was ready. Well apparently because of his interest in skating (and the observation of this reporter) they started to follow him on his social media accounts and he noticed two particular skaters were starting to follow him.

One was named Minami Kenjiro and the other was Phichit Chulanont!

“Hmm this is interesting” Joshua mused before turning to his employer and friend and showing him his tablet “Who would have thought that the figure skating world would be interested in me? I mean…I’m more of a singer and all and I know the correlation I made recently with figure skating and all that but this is definitely an interesting situation don’t you think?” Joshua asked Camus whom put his tea down and looked over at the followers list and had to have a ponder himself.

“The only thing I could think of is that they know with whom you associate with so that caused an interest spike but yes it definitely is curious. Can you give me their handles and I will make sure to see to this myself.” Camus commanded and Joshua showed him on request. If Phichit and Minami were following Joshua then there HAD to be a reason right? Well one thing was for sure…they got Camus’ interest and when that happens it goes one of two ways

\- Either you gain the support of a very powerful figure in Royalty

OR

\- You catch the wrong end of someone that WILL NOT RELENT UNTIL YOU ARE DEALT WITH!

The rest of the night went well and everyone tended to their own personal duties while Joshua crashed early along with Camus in their own quarters and the big question that was on both of their minds was a simple one:

“What in the world was going on?”

The next few days were about to tell the story

_2 Days Later…_

There was a break for Joshua and Camus in their activities and Joshua was now talking with Phichit on DMs. Camus had gotten ahold of the young man as well as Minami and asked what was going on and when Phichit explained that he heard that there was the possibility of Joshua performing at a show coming up that he wanted to see if he would be willing to perform a skating routine also. The Count told him that he had to clear it with Joshua and he also told Minami the same thing. They agreed and were now in a group chat with him to talk about it.

The conversation went on most of the day and where it got interesting was when they told him where it was. It was going to be in Sapporo where the NHK Trophy Competition took place and this would be a big deal for Joshua if he could get it because of the fact that he never had performed anywhere outside of Tokyo save for the smaller concerts he had done in Okinawa in the past. He LOVED going there for shows because half the time afterwards he and some of the members of the audience would go swimming if the concert was early enough. HERE it was a WHOLE NEW BALL GAME!

Joshua told them that he would have to see about his schedule because he had to see when the performance would be and if he could clear that particular day on his schedule. They both understood and left it at that. When the conversation ended he looked up and saw Camus’ face…it wasn’t one of anger or disappointment but confusion and he was about to learn why!

“You know I can get you the time you need off right? Its not hard for me to do because Shining knows what I will do if he refuses the order and that’s not a problem for me. If you are unsure because you want your other friends there too let me deal with Raging…I’ll make SURE he gives them the day off to at least see the performance unless there is something more you want them to do.” Camus stated and Joshua pondered this…it was going to be in Sapporo and for a HUGE Skating exhibition in front of the world and Joshua usually never turns down these kinds of opportunities so why in the world would he start now?

“Alright Boss Man…I’ll do it BUT I’ve one favor to ask if that’s okay?” Joshua asked and Camus was as attentive as always! What he DIDN’T KNOW was that Joshua was going to ask him to actually perform a skating routine with himself, Phichit, Minami and a mystery person…the final person was the intriguing part but Camus was very willing to do it because the performance, as they would come to find out, was going to be more important than either of them realized!

_The Next Day_

Well more specifically the next two days and beyond would be spent on practicing for the big event that was now in front of them and Joshua was plenty happy to be allowed to do it. He just forgot to tell the Count that his “Mystery Man” would be coming along for the sessions!

Who was it you ask?

Kiryuuin Van!

Confused? Alright let me try to explain this one to ya

It turns out that in a “Previous Life” before HEAVENS the very lovable Van was somewhat of a big deal in Japan when he was younger and not as an idol…that came later! No in this case our friend was actually a very accomplished figure skater as he took home at least 3 Golds and finished second twice in the Grand Prix. When he stepped away from that he moved on to learning a new field and that was singing and dancing which, much like Joshua, he figured out a way to equate that to figure skating but the flair had to be a little different! When he got recruited to join HEAVENS later on the Eldest member actually showcased his pizazz in front of Raging and Eiichi and that alone got him his spot but his vocals weren’t bad either!

So why does this bring us to the rink and him watching Joshua undergo his training with Camus?

Curiosity

Let me explain that in a different way

Van is always someone that loves to meet new people…that’s a given and while Camus isn’t exactly a new person that he met he was curious to see how the Count was away from the spotlight of being an idol and that fascinated him…so much so that when Joshua called him specifically to come on down for the training sessions to watch him he jumped at the opportunity and Camus obliged him. If this was what was going to make Joshua happy and if this was the gentleman that Joshua wanted to be involved in the big performance in Sapporo then he was more than happy to oblige him but he cautioned Van that when they were there it was serious business. You didn’t have to tell him twice!

The sessions were long and grueling and not because Joshua wasn’t getting down what he and Camus had agreed to…he was nailing that left, right and center because of how quickly he was picking things up but it was something else and it was a surprise to them both!

As mentioned Van was a champion skater so when he got the chance to be around the ice he sometimes let his own competitive side come out and well…show how performances like this SHOULD be done! Camus and Joshua weren’t against this and as a matter of fact they welcomed the challenge but Van was trying to see something in his own way and for him this was no better way to do it but have the “Royal Duo” right in front of him!

Was Van doing this to necessarily spite Joshua? No of course not but he was curious about their relationship and he wondered if they incorporated something with the two of them specifically into the routine for the performance what would happen? Camus never knew but Joshua always spoke VERY HIGHLY of his employer around them and he did it in such a way that Eii (That’s what Joshua sometimes calls Eiichi) would get jealous because of the fact that he was living with him and he wondered what he would have to do on occasion to get it from him!

(Okay let’s be fair…Eiichi has a hard enough time getting praise from his own Father and then he hears someone that he legit has started developing feelings for act like this? Yeah Eii had every right to be BITTER!)

The practice for the day ended and without a hint of incident. Van would watch them for about half of the practice every day and then he would get his skates on and just watch them while practicing his own steps for the “dance” part of the routine. This was always an interesting part of the day because sometimes he would ask to borrow Joshua from Camus and the Count begrudgingly allowed it! I say “begrudgingly” because even though the Count took no issue with Van, nor did he have any reason to, he secretly wanted Joshua to himself but he wasn’t going to say that out loud…he would have to find some OTHER WAY to make that perfectly known to him and the rest of the world!

(You heard me)

_1 week later (2 days before the event)_

Joshua had been training hard for the big night coming up and also getting calls from Phichit and Minami! The call with those two was fun because when Minami heard about Joshua performing and whom the “Mystery Man” was he had the biggest smile on his face!

“Oh I heard about Van! Its true that he was a Gold Medalist isn’t it Phichit?” Minami asked and Phichit nodded before answering

“It is and when he stepped away a lot of fans were saddened because one of the top skaters in the world was hanging up the skates. I have gotten to see some of his early competitions and the man knew how to command a crowd like few others! One of the only ones now that people say can touch his level of flair and flamboyance is Victor and I’m tempted to agree with them…I’m also tempted to say though that there will NEVER BE another Kiryuuin Van because while Victor has more Golds there was something about Van’s performances that always left the crowd happy and wanting more! Some say that he has one more level that he never showed people and I want to see it now!” Phichit exclaimed and this had Joshua’s curiosity piqued

“When you say that Van has an even HIGHER LEVEL…what are people getting at? Like he has a ‘Zone’ that he enters that can’t be broken or something?” Joshua asked and Minami answered

“I’ve heard that! Its said that when he practices its like playing a video game and everyone gets a stat boost that is unbreakable! I don’t get it but when I heard this I had to get on a call with you and Phichit because if this is true then we are going to be in for a heck of a show aren’t we friend?” Minami asked and Chulanont nodded

“When you recruited for this big event Joshua you didn’t play any games friend and for that we are grateful. We know about Camus’ credentials and we know that you have been working hard on the routine with him and we would have loved to have been there but the videos you sent us every day for the practice so we can keep in sync has definitely helped us. I feel it necessary to say that IF this somehow falls apart you can blame us because we know how you guys are and we expect nothing less from someone the caliber of Camus and his Personal Assistant.” Phichit explained and Joshua just smiled before responding

“I appreciate the compliments my friends but trust me I have every intention of practicing hard today for the final day and then tomorrow myself, Camus and Van are gonna head into the area and rest up for the final night before the big show because we need to get together to decide on the final song for the show. Any ideas what you want it to be?” Joshua asked and they both shook their heads before Phichit responded

“That song that Van has…I like that song a lot and as a matter of fact that is the song that Minami and I have been practicing with to try and match his passion. We want you, Camus and Van to help us make this a magical night and friend…I know you have it in you don’t you?” Phichit asked in a way that he already knew the answer and Joshua just nodded. That was all that he needed before they all signed off on the call and Joshua and Camus headed down to meet Van for their final practice because Lord Howdy was it going to be an important one!

_A few hours later_

The trio had just finished their most intense session yet and it showed with a level of pain that was etched on their faces as they got their skates off and Joshua was all but ready to collapse on all fours on the cold floor. The only thing that stopped him was the prospect of having to stare down Camus for making a scene like this but he understood that the practices, especially under Van’s watch, were some of the most intense sessions either man ever went through. HELL was looking more and more appealing to be honest!

“Have you enjoyed this? I know I have watching the two of you work together and so intensely too! Tell me something…what is it about your friendship that causes you to work so well like this because, truth be told, we in HEAVENS sometimes sorely lack this!” Van explained and Camus literally just FROZE! Its not often that he ever heard Joshua referred to as his “friend” because, if he was honest with himself, Camus could NEVER spit out the “F Word” because he never knew how he really looked at Joshua but “Friend” was definitely something he could see now that he honestly thought about it more and more and more!

“Actually I have enjoyed this quite a lot Van. It’s a shame that after this we are going to be probably ending my time with Camus and that is a little depressing but I promise that I will come back again you know?” Joshua asked Van and he looked a little confused and Joshua was even puzzled by that reaction

“You know Josh…you can stay working with Camus if you need to. We know that you enjoy working with him and if you want to work with him and the QUARTET NIGHT we are okay with that. Eiichi has said on more than one occasion to us, Raging and of course YOU that your happiness is what matters to us. If you need to spend time around the QUARTET NIGHT then do it and if you want to come back you can always do that. Remember you have something that few do and that is the freedom to come and go from the different agencies as you see fit. To be honest…I’m kind of jealous because I would LOVE to work with Ren more or even some members of the QN! I want to learn SO MUCH about them that if the time comes that we can work with them that I can say ‘We shared a stage with QUARTET NIGHT whom had a #1 Single!’ and yes we had the stage at Triple S but one time a battle between QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS to see which is the better group…GOD THAT WOULD BE AWESOME but I digress” Van concluded and Joshua could tell a few things from the speech that the Eldest member of HEAVENS gave

\- Joshua could stay as needed with QUARTET NIGHT if he wanted or he could come and go like he does

and most importantly

\- Raging don’t give a damn…not in a bad way though because HE wanted Joshua to be happy and if this is how he got to maintain it then by all means he was all for it!

Hearing this Joshua knew that he had a HUGE weight taken off of his back and as the duo left the rink for the final time before the big day they knew one thing

24 hours from now…History was going to be made!

_The day of the event_

It was a packed house in the building and Joshua was nervous as all get out! He had never skated in front of a mass of people like this before and this time it was going to be with new friends in Phichit and Minami but also Van and Camus for the first time and practice was one thing but the Count wanted to see how Joshua did under pressure!

“Curtis” Camus called and it was the first time that Joshua remembered his surname being called by his boss but he knew it was important “calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Remember that you are hear with those two gentlemen and Van and myself are here too! You’ve done shows like this in the past and if you think of this as one of your shows then its going to go fine. Just relax and it will be okay…right Van?” Camus asked and the idol was shocked to hear Camus ask for his input but he knew he was right

“Exactly! If you don’t think about the people being in the building and just focus on it as if it was an empty room then you’ll be fine! YES it’s a different setting because it’s a skating event and you were never asked to do one of these but trust me Joshua you’ll be fine and just think…you got at least one special performance coming up right?” Van asked with a wink and Joshua remembered the special group performance that he sent Minami and Phichit the music for so they could practice it together and everything worked out as duos but now they had to get 5 people in sync and yet Camus didn’t seem fazed but then again that might have been because he knew the OTHER song that he and Joshua were gonna do and no one in the Audience knew about that!

As the announcement came for the time for Joshua to walk out to meet the audience and took the mike he steeled himself and then began to speak

“Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls and children of all ages. My name is Joshua Curtis and I will be your host for this evening as we embark on a very interesting journey together in the skating world. Tonight we are going to have the winner of Cup of China in Phichit Chulanont…”

*Crowd Cheers*

“Runner of the Japan Figure Skating Championships in Minami Kenjiro…”

*The pop gets a little louder*

“And two special guests that come from the idol world skating for the first time here tonight: First up from the land of Permafrost…he a man that I have gotten to know very well in recent times and he is also the Count whom we know as Camus!”

*For some reason the roar started to get even LOUDER in the room and that was pretty amazing*

“And finally…he can be a dork or he can be very serious but one way or the other he is one of my best friends and someone that I enjoy working with in HEAVENS so Ladies and Gents allow me to present Kiryuuin Van!”

*And if you think Camus’ roar was incredible…Van’s was very much on par if not louder BUT…Camus was gonna hold Josh to something*

“Excuse me Joshua but…I think you’re forgetting something” Camus remarked and Josh smacked his head before speaking again

“That’s right boss man! Ladies for the first time that I can recall…I’ve been asked to skate AT LEAST one time tonight during our performance…and I promised that I would BUT that would happen in at least ONE special performance…if you’re lucky you’ll get two!” Joshua explained and the crowd nearly came unglued and that reaction nearly floored Joshua but now that he heard it he just smiled and looked at the crew and then took the mike one more time

“Question friends…is one too few for you?” Joshua asked and when he got his answer from the crowd they nearly flipped the roof of the Stadium they were in…they had NO IDEA what they were in for!

The order of the performances was as follows

“Minami’s Boogie”  
“Shall we Skate”  
“Aurora”  
“Terra Incognita”  
“Saintly Territory”  
“Orange Rhapsody” (This was a request by Ren when he heard of the performance…he had one more too!)  
“Believe Heart”  
“Hey Cutie…Drive me Crazy”

Now one would think this was a pretty extensive as heck list right?

WELL!!!

As Joshua was heading back to the center of the rink and ready to take the mike for the good night Van stopped him and took control for a second

“Uh Uh remember Curtis-Chan…we owe them at least ONE performance as a group remember?” Van teased and Joshua blushed a scarlet and remembered then

“Yes of course my friend so here is what we’ll do…let’s go get ready for THAT performance and then if you all enjoy THAT…we might have one more big surprise for you alright?” Joshua asked and the crowd gave their approval as they made their way to the back and got ready…oh it was about to get interesting!

The first song was a “group performance” (both skating and vocally) of “Hey Cutie…Drive me Crazy” which was one of the FUNNIEST and BEST performances as a literal ice dance because it was the first time Joshua got to see Camus just act goofy for the first time in public and when they did the “Ice whip” as they called it Van (and even Phichit) noticed a little something when it came to the way Joshua glanced over at Camus. He hadn’t known Joshua for long but this was definitely a special feeling that the two had and Joshua would have been lying if he didn’t feel it too…question was what would happen in the next performance?

The next performance…was a special pair skate between Joshua and Camus and it was going to be two songs but more about that selection in a minute!

When Joshua and Camus returned for the pair skate the first song they did together was an interesting one…because it was the song that showcased Camus’ two halves in his “Idol” side and his “Count” side and to illustrate this they wore a costume that literally had a split that was “Black and White” down the middle to express the “Ying and Yang” of his personas and in some ways how Joshua helped make sure that they stayed in balance!

The final song for the evening was in those same costumes and this time they wanted to “Make History”

Yep…Van asked that they do “History Maker” together!

So…why then did he request this song for those two?

To simplify it as Van explained: “Closeness”

To Van this song expressed a side of both of their personalities that they couldn’t really get to or…it was to a point where you had to REALLY DIG DEEP and Van wanted to bring both sides of the personalities together and he wanted to bring THEM even closer too! The feeling was (and the crowd was getting it) that Joshua had a very deep love for Camus that went back to before the blow up with Shining and before his first encounter with HEAVENS. The song was to bring their stories closer together and by the end their emotions would hopefully connect and at the end they would be side by side in a way that they had wanted since Joshua started working for Camus a few years ago but suppressed because…reasons!

When Joshua got his freedom from Shining it allowed him to be who he wanted and that was starting to show around Eiichi but one of his true loves was working in a 4 person unit called QUARTET NIGHT and he needed to be with him in some way that this song was conveying and the crowd was getting because…while they started far apart at the start of the song (this was intentional) the song showed them getting closer and closer and Camus said he wanted to make History at the event and if the truth was finally gonna come out through this song with Joshua close to him at the end…he would thank Van later for what he did!

As the song was winding down Van was watching how they did their routine and the ending was interesting because they started with their backs to each other but after Camus grabbed Joshua’s hand at the ready he twirled him once with Joshua’s back on his chest and looking out to the crowd whom let a cheer out that was so DEAFENING that it was incredible!

On that night Camus and Joshua did something that hadn’t been done in either Agency

\- Two idols silently confessed their love to one another

AND

\- They worked TOGETHER as idols…and shattered a rule that Camus from this day would not give two damns about!

This was History for both Agencies…and a turning point in their relationship for sure


End file.
